In the aircraft industry, bendable metal parts are often die-formed to displace and bend one portion of a given part relative to another portion of the same part. A joggle is formed by a combination of two bends within a given part that displaces a second portion of the part relative to a first portion of the part so that the two portions of the part lie in parallel, but different, planes. Joggles are utilized to form mating parts that may be assembled together on an aircraft in a closely-fitting manner that reduces stress between the parts due to vibration during operation of the aircraft. For example, joggles may be used to create a close-fitting and flat mounting surface on an aircraft for electronic equipment. On a given aircraft, it is not uncommon for a unique joggle configuration to be required for at different joggle locations on the aircraft. Each unique joggle configuration may include a unique combination of displacement angle and displacment distance.
A joggle is conventionally formed by pressing a metal part between the appropriately shaped surfaces of two (i.e., male and female) joggle dies within a die press until the desired displacement of the part is achieved. In this conventional operation, the shapes of the mating die surfaces correspond to the particular joggle configuration being formed. Therefore, each unique joggle configuration requires a unique pair of mating joggle die. These mating joggle die are typically custom machined, e.g., from two aluminum blocks. The large number of unique joggle configurations that are often required on a given aircraft typically requires a correspondingly large number of joggle die pairs to be custom manufactured. This process is time-consuming, taking several hours to custom manufacture each joggle die pair. Furthermore, more than one size of hydraulic die press may be required to handle the widths of different joggle dies that may be required in joggle-forming operations for a single aircraft. This requires significant investment and maintenance for mulitple die press systems.